Undeniably Marked
by Jezzyh89
Summary: When Alice is killed by a vampire capable of taking others' abilities, Jasper is consumed with her killer's escape. Verity Banks, a different kind of supernatural being, can help find him but as Jasper grows close to Verity it begins to leave a mark...
1. Chapter 1

Author: I don't claim the rights of twilight. I'm just having fun

"You've outdone yourself,Verity." With her eyes out the window, staring at the cars that passed her apartment in Lake Oswego, Oregon, she held onto the small cheesecake-oreo cupcake she'd made herself.

"For One Hundred and Sixty Six ,you sure can cook." She snorted before taking a bite and admiring the superb taste of her handiwork.

Her thick chocolate hair was fastened in a fishtail dutch braid that fell to the center of her back. Her sister, Mags(as Verity liked to call her), obsessed over all things fashion like Verity did with music. Which meant Verity always ended up as her sister's "personal project", as Maggie would say. Whether it was hair ,makeup, or clothes there was always something Maggie wanted to try on her little sister.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest as she entered the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at Verity before snapping her finger and causing the cupcake in Verity's hand to vanish.

Verity, who had been about to take another bite, bit into the air before turning on her sister. "Hey! That was the last piece!"

Maggie's eye went large. "That was a twenty four cup muffin tin! I had two." She used her fingers to show the amount as she said it before continuing. "You literally ate the rest? That's a new level of gluttony even for you."

Verity shrugged as the sarcastic smirk her sister had grown accustomed to now played on her lips. "Not my personal best but there's still a few bags of potato chips I can scarf before midnight to really make this day the ultimate food eating challenge "

Maggie giggled before shaking her head. "Gross" she said before snapping her fingers again and making the cupcake reappear on their kitchen counter.

"Besides" Verity started out before Baggins, her all black cat, leaped onto their window seal in the kitchen, making his presence known. "Baggins is the real culprit here." She pointed over her shoulder as Baggins seemed to acknowledge her ratting him out and swished his smug little tail in response.

"Fat cat." Maggie said with a grin.

A low growling-meow of annoyance escaped Baggins' throat as his green eyes now faced Maggie menacingly.

"Hence, the Hobbit name." Verity said playfully. With another meow, Baggins jolted across the kitchen and headed toward Verity's room clearly not in the mood for teasing.

"If that cat could hex." Verity said through laughs as she shook her head.

"Speaking of hex." Maggie raised an eyebrow as she rubbed her hands together with a villainous grin. "I've found our lessoner."

"Girl or guy?" Verity asked before reaching for the cupcake her sister had made reappear moments earlier.

"It has to be Jenna James. Her bitter tasting vanity gets worse over time."

Verity made a stink face. As a conjurer, humans auras were not just seen through colors but occasionally affected a conjurer's senses. Sometimes it left a sweet or bitter taste in their mouths depending on a humans' good or horrible nature.

"Yikes." Verity said as the familiar bitter taste of vanity crossed her mind, and Jenna was no exception.

"You know the laws." Verity stated casually, ushering her sister to continue. Conjurers were bound by either light or dark magic. If a conjurer were to meddle in a human's' life, it had to be for good intent, otherwise it could teeter awfully close into black magic, which seduced the mind and corrupted the immortal soul of a conjurer forever.

Knowing Verity was wanting her to explain further as to why she'd chosen Jenna as the next human to learn a lesson through a harmless but effective hex, Maggie continued.

"Verity, come on, you _know_ it's her." She's a bully. Everyday the people around her are used in her cruel and sick games to be on top. I'm telling you, we've been in Portland for six months now, and Jenna's the one. You've seen how she treats the other girls in school, but today she admitted to Mallory-" Maggie paused as she raised a finger as if to bring up a point, "Mallory's her little minion, ya' know, the short girl with blonde hair?" When Verity nodded Maggie continued. "Anyway, while I was in the bathroom stall, she admitted to kissing Josh at the party just so Ashlee would see "

Verity gasped as her sister nodded in an- I told you she was the one- sort of way.

"But Ashlee is so sweet and she's had a crush on Josh for years!"

"Exactly!" Maggie said as her arms raised above her head. "Jenna is up for bitch of the year award and I'm sure that's why Ashlee wasn't in your class today."

Verity nodded in agreement. "It would explain why I felt her crying today. I knew when I texted her to see if she was okay and she said she was out sick, there was something she wasn't telling me."

Verity had grown to really care for Ashlee Cummings over the last few months since arriving to Portland. Unlike most popular girls, Ashlee hadn't been popular for her beauty but her sense of humor. She was clever, intelligent, and nice to everyone at school. She'd also been best friends with Josh Ryan since elementary school, which despite weighing over two hundred pounds at the age of seventeen(and in Verity's mind this meant nothing of Ashlee's character but humans could be cruel and high school was known for its' outward-appearance-obession) meant no one ever had the nerve to say a word to the schools starting quarterback's best gal pal.

Verity took another bite of cupcake, sighing at the thought of such a sweet girl like Ashlee being hurt.

When Verity had first met Ashlee, she'd been walking near the lake, pushing herself to lose weight. Ashlee's motivation was a vibrant blue aura that impressed Verity and it was the reason she'd approached Ashlee.

Overtime, her weight began to drop, and Verity remained encouraging, but constantly told Ashlee losing the weight should be for herself and no one else.

When she'd gotten down to one hundred thirty pounds, Jenna took notice, and for the first time Jenna clearly believed she might lose her throne at school.

"Jenna's threatened by Ashlee now." Verity started out. "Well Maggie, I saw we meddle." Verity took her last bite before wiping any crumbs on her fingers away, placing her palms toward the cieling.

Maggie, nodding in agreement, placed her hands on top of her sister's. With their eyes firmly shut the familiar white glow of a light conjurer's magic began to gleam around them as the color became more vibrant as the sister's words came out in unison.

"Though Jenna glow green with envy, we grant thee the power to see to see. Though Jenna glow green with envy, we grant thee the power to see to see."

Their words began to echo down the hall and through the wall as if being carried away. To a human, their spell would traveled by like a sudden brush of wind, but to another conjurer it would have been as audible as the time they'd said it. The hex made it's way through town until it would reach its' destination: Jenna James' dreams. Being light conjurers, Verity and Maggie used their magic for good and loved what they called "The Christmas Carol Hex." In which always showed the person what lay ahead if they continued down their wicked ways. Nothing was ever forced by the Banks sisters. Humans, by law of nature, had a choice to be who they desired. But that didn't mean people couldn't be advised. Whether Jenna chose to be transformed by her dream for good was entirely up to her.

Verity opened her eyes harshly, as she pulled back from her sister's grasp. "Did you feel the aura?"

The white glow from their magic disappeared instantly as Maggie nodded. Anger grew in Maggie's eyes as her hands went into fists. No human could give off such a cold aura. It was one of ice and a thirst for blood. The aura of another immortal being that had taken the life of their mother years ago.

A look of hatred seemed to pass over Maggie,as the memory of their mother came to mind.

In a low voice that was fueled with all the resentment she'd felt these long years, Maggie spoke one word.

"Vampire."

A/N

 **The end of chapter 1! It was a little longer just for introduction purposes. As the story progresses more will be explained regarding what a "conjurer" is in my story.**

 **Thanks, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously ;)**

Verity watched as the anger seemed to consume her sister entirely. She turned toward the door before it flung open aggressively at Maggie's gesture, banging against the door-stopper.

Verity gasped before raising her hands toward the door. "Shielded!" She yelled, as a translucent glow formed in the doorway. Maggie came to a staggering halt as she ran into the shield her sister had activated, causing her to stumble back and almost lose her footing.

Verity sighed in relief, thankful the two of them had already placed shield magic around their home to not only keep unwanted foes from getting inside, but for instances just like this.

Biting her lip, Verity spoke. "I-I'm sorry Mags. I didn't have a choice. I had to activate our spell to keep you from going after that vampire. I can't risk you harnessing all this anger. You know what the cost of magic used with ill-intent would bring and I can't lose my sister."

With a frustrated cry, Maggie made her way toward their bedrooms. "Whatever!" She yelled disappearing down the hall.

Verity sighed before moving toward the couch and allowing herself to fall onto the cushions. Baggins, who was excellent at detecting Verity's somber moods, came trotting toward her before bouncing onto her stomach and making himself comfortable as he lay there purring.

Verity smiled, as she stroked behind Baggins' ears. "Mags'll get over it." She said aloud. Baggins shifted, nodding his head in silent agreement.

Verity's eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she remembered the night her mother was bitten by a vampire. The night the Banks sisters had lost the woman who had taught them what it meant to be a conjurer of light magic.

A tear fell across Verity's cheek as she wiped it away forcefully. Time had not healed the pain either of them had been left with but instead fueled it. Knowing they would never see her again meant time was their enemy, but time had also created a permanent and ever-growing hatred for any vampire Maggie came across. Verity, who chose to believe that any being had a chance for redemption, remained cautious toward vampires but not hateful. Despite this, her mother's death was felt more often than Verity cared to admit, and the occasional stray tear that seemed to escape when thoughts of her mother would arise, were a reminder of that.

"Still, what if this one _is_ her-her" Verity paused, struggling to say the words before swallowing. "Her killer?" Verity knew she had to be sure, but if it were true she couldn't go after him in anger. Verity would have to be certain she could remain rational and capture him through a Still spell.

Baggins seemed to hop off Verity's lap at her thoughts. He moved toward a hanging cat perch with teal cushions and black glittered writing that spelled his name in bold font. It was as if he'd given Verity the go-ahead to do what needed to be done.

"You're right, Baggins. I need to sense him out to be sure."

Verity extended her arm toward a black bookcase that was nuzzled against their living room wall. A large book with a thick maroon cover floated toward Verity before opening to page 56, hovering in the air at her eye level.

Repeating the phrase over and over in her head until she had it down without glancing at the page, Verity motioned for the book to return to its' place on the shelf.

"Mags, I'm gonna get ice cream, want anything?" Verity put on her grey sweater as she spoke. Mags was the type of girl who became closed off when upset, and tonight Verity would use it to her advantage. She waited a few moments before taking her sister's silence as a chance to escape.

"Okay then, bye!" with that, Verity stepped beyond the shield that let her pass with ease but had kept a highly emotional Maggie safe from losing who she was just minutes prior.

She took one last glance toward their front door before swiftly making her way down the hall than taking two steps at a time down the stairs.

She pushed open the door, breathing in the brisk air. It wasn't a harsh rain that night. Just a mist that caused her to blink as the wind seemed to make the rain trinkle sideways.

Zipping be up her sweater and drawing the hood over her head, Verity pulled her long chocolate hair out over one shoulder, and made her way down the block.

She waited until she was out of sight from their complex before she whispered the tracking spell aloud, her mind fixed on the vampire she'd sensed earlier.

"What I wish to seek, let me now find. As the path is revealed, let my thoughts be a guide."

* * *

 _Three days earlier…._

"We can't lose him!" Emmett yelled with Bella not far behind. They ran at full speed, with Edward almost forty yards ahead. He was always the fastest, even after Bella's transformation into a vampire.

It had taken almost two years to get even the slightest trace of the vampire that had killed Alice, but Jasper had remained relentless in his search, and found the piece of shit(as he'd so eloquently put) in California after his next victim: a vampire that could manipulate both fire and ice. This vampire could take other's abilities once he killed them for their venom.

"Stay on him!" Bella yelled, as she focused her shield on Jasper. The vampire was capable of sensing abilities and would never even know Jasper was near him. Over time, Bella had become such a powerful shield, she could guard the ones she loved over hundreds of yards.

He was fast, and was a challenge for even Edward to keep up with but as a team they had the chance to flank him.

"Come on, catch him." Bella said aloud, as if her encouragement would give Edward the will to move faster than he was.

They were all a blur in the darkness of the hills. Each of them were moving so fast any human wouldn't even notice the shadow of their figures passing them by. The stars above were barely visible,hidden behind scattered clouds. They were miles from the nearest town, and the night was still, with only the sound of rustling animals in the distance.

"I'm taking the right! Emmett announced as he pushed himself to his limits in an attempt to head the vampire directly into Jasper's path.

Bella immediately veered left at his words, as a snarl escaped her throat. Her anger was taking over and she wished for nothing more than to rip his throat out with her teeth, but she would leave that pleasure to Jasper. Despite all of Bella's compassion, this wretch had taken her sister's life, and not even she would show him mercy.

The sound of rushing water could be heard as they now grew closer to the river they'd planned to reach. Bella estimated it was less than a mile away. She'd become quite good at determining the distance between herself and certain noises.

As the edge of the hill came into view, Edward dove toward the vampire with his arms stretched to attack.

Edward's sudden strike caused the vampire to leap across the water to avoid his grasp. With impressive agility and to keep from tumbling down into the water, Edward rolled forward before using the edge of the hill to launch himself across the water. Bella leaped in unison with Emmett as she snarled in vengeance, landing firmly on the other side.

Each of them were now surrounded by enormous pine trees, just like the forests of their own home. They all seemed to dodge and weave the wooden maze with ease before Jasper flung himself downward with a villainous cry.

The vampire's eyes widened with surprise as he tried to dodge Jasper's sudden attack, but Jasper was able to collide into him as he bit into the arm of the vampire before tossing it aside. With a hurtling scream, the vampire made a lasting attempt to be free of Jasper's grasp but could not shake him off. Jasper's impressive battle skills had him anticipating every escape move he made.

Bella, Edward,and Emmett surrounded them both, ready to step in if they noticed this worthless scum get an upper hand. Though all three of them believed this to be unlikely, as Jasper was a far superior fighter than any of them had ever seen.

"No, please!" He shouted before Jasper had almost lost his grasp, startled by the blue stream of blood now suddenly pouring from the place he'd severed his arm.

Jasper's vampiric sense of smell had had him flaring his teeth. The smell this vampire's blood(if that was even possible considering vampires did not bleed,, Jasper thought) was suddenly emanating a highly threatening odor. Almost as if Jasper had caught scent of the most deadly of predators.

Edward read his thoughts, and before he could tell his family this wasn't who they'd originally believed, his appearance began to change until the once dark hair was now as blonde as Rosalie's, and the red eyes were now a bright blue.

"Please! I'm not who you think! It was a disguise! I'm not the vampire who killed your mate!" The young man begged as he crawled away from Jasper in agony.

The Cullen clan now stood at each other's sides, as the shock of this man's transformation left them on guard. None of them had witnessed anything quite like it. It wasn't just that his appearance had miraculously changed, but that he wasn't a vampire at all. In fact, he wasn't human either, considering his blue blood that smelled entirely unfamiliar. This was a supernatural being none of them had ever encountered, and their natural instincts had them on edge. Uncertainty was an automatic threat to any vampire's survival, which made the Cullen's crouching in defense, ready to strike when needed.

"What are you?" Jasper growled, through flared teeth. He remained cautious, his senses on high alert toward this unknown being, but he wanted answers.

"A conjurer!" He yelled, unable to speak softly through the pain.

"What the hell is a conjurer?" Emmett asked to no one in particular.

"An immortal being like us, but they have magic." Edward announced as he continued to read the stranger's mind. "He's telling the truth, Jasper. He used what they call a glamour spell to hide his appearance in order to lead us away from the vampire. The spell allowed him to have the speed, the looks, and agility of the vampire but wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Bella clinged to Edward protectively. There was no telling what a creature capable of using magic could do to her family. She'd already lost Alice, and nothing was taking Edward from her without one heck of a fight. Shielding each of them, Bella hoped he couldn't harm them if she used her ability to keep her family safe.

"Please, I don't want to hurt any of you." The rhythm of this being's heart beat was as quick as a humming bird, Bella noticed. With his eyes still on the Cullen's, fearful to look away, he reached for his severed arm before reattaching it, as the wound began to heal.

"You helped the vampire escape!" Jasper snapped. He moved toward the conjurer menacingly, his eyes were filled with all the rage he'd felt since Alice's death. 'You _helped_ the piece of shit that killed my _wife, escape_!"

"You don't understand!" He cried as Jasper raised his arm, ready to rip his head clear off.

"Jazz, wait!" Edward quickly moved between them, as he placed his hands against his brother's chest.

"He's being controlled. When a vampire bites a conjurer our venom blends with their magical blood until a bond is formed. It's so powerful the conjurer is from then on compelled to do whatever that vampire tells them."

"What the hell? Does that mean Jasper can control this dude now, 'cus he just took his arm clear off." Emmett said, still trying to process everything before continuing. "I'm pretty sure that constitutes as a _bite_!"

"It means I'll live conflicted." The conjurer was almost in tears. "Most conjurers, go insane after a bite, because they can't live of their own accord, but having been bitten by you it'll be like living with three consciences-all of them battling for dominance. Either way, I couldn't harm you, even if I wished it."

"Why haven't we heard of these beings?" Bella asked curiously.

"Maybe because you never asked your leaders of our existence." The conjurer started out. "The Volturi have a truce with our kind." Standing to his feet, the pain he'd had from losing his arm seemed to finally subside, as Bella kept her eyes on him cautiously. He may have been under Jasper's control, but as far as she knew, he could still harm herself, Emmett, or Edward, and she wasn't going to simply take his word for it.

"We are never to attack or harm a vampire, and you are never to attack a conjurer. I've heard our scent is highly threatening to your kind, which means most vampires avoid us all-together, and when they do seek us out, most conjurers. go into hiding, as to keep from being bitten." He paused before looking at each of them as a deep and strenuous sigh escaped his lips. His hands began to shake as he seemed to be having a battle within himself.

"There is nothing worse than knowing I can't control my own actions, but now this torment inside me has grown. I don't know how much of this I will be able to take." There was a deep sorrow in his voice as he lowered his face to the ground. "I will strike a deal with you." His eyes looked toward Jasper pleadingly before he continued. "I will give you the vampire's whereabouts and future plans, without you wasting your time needing to interrogate me, if you allow me to go to my own kind so they can kill me."

He was asking Jasper to free him. To send him to his own kind so they could bring him death in order to be released of this vampire's hold over him. In that moment, the Cullen's pitied him. They knew what it was like to have something control their desires, because blood did so to them. Glancing at one another, they all came to a silent agreement.

Jasper grimaced. He couldn't blame another being for doing something they had no control over, and his thoughts had gone back to the day he'd almost killed his brother's love, who was now his sister-in-law. Bella had almost died because of his bloodlust, and in that moment, it was the only reason he'd chosen to agree to the conjurers terms.

"Fine." Jasper started out. "Tell me where he is, what his plan is, and then go to your own kind."

The conjurer tensed, as if a part of him was keeping the truth from coming out before he finally spoke. "He- he went to- to Portland, Oregon." Each word seemed painful for him to speak. Like a jolt of electricity had surged through him every time the conjurer betrayed the other vampire.

"There are-" His legs began to give from the obvious pain as he fell to his knees. Bella's compassion began to build as she wished something could be done. She took comfort in knowing he would be free of this once he told them the truth and made it to his kind.

With a hiss and through clenched teeth, the conjurer continued. "There- there are two- female conjurers- he- he is sear- searching for. He plans-to- to bite- th- them."

The Cullens looked at one another curiously. "Why?" Bella asked before the others. "What makes them so special?"

The conjurer sighed, as he looked up at Bella. "If I knew, I wouldn't be able to answer unless-" He tried to stand but failed as Bella reached out her hand to assist him. Edward moved forward along side his wife. He knew he was telling the truth, but that didn't mean he wouldn't remain close to Bella. If anything, his threatening scent alone was enough reason for Edward to be protective. It was strange, Edward thought, that the pieces of information he was supposed to keep hidden we're almost blocked for him to read in his mind. Like unless the conjure willingly told them, he wouldn't have been able to read that piece of information. He wondered if it had to do with the bond.

Surprised by her kindness, the conjurer eyed Bella curiously, taking her hand, before finishing. "Unless he asked."

Jasper then tried to use his ability to calm his emotions, hoping it might help the confliction even he could clearly feel was happening to this conjurer.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked as he watched the conjurer relax slightly.

"It helped, but only a little. As if the bond wants to resist your ability to control emotions,but it's dulling the pain.' Edward announced.

"Peter Holmes." He said, as he now seemed slightly more at ease.

"Who are these girls?" Jasper asked.

"He only said he-he needed them. Ne-never why."

Jasper looked to his family, they were already looking toward him. It would be his decision what their next move was, because it was his mate that had been lost.

"Who's ready to see the weirdos of Portland?" Emmett said with a grin.

Jasper then turned to Peter. "Go." He said. "Do what you feel is right."

Peter sighed in relief, knowing he would soon be free of this endless turmoil.

"Thank you." Peter said to Jasper sincerely, who nodded in response

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Bella held onto Edward as she spoke, and hoped that Peter could sense she meant it.

Peter's lips turned into the slightest grin as he shrugged. He knew that going to the conjurer leaders would be a tough journey. Even with two sides of his will in agreement, the other part of him still wished to obey the other vampire who had been ruling over him. Going meant there would be pain along the way. But Peter looked beyond the journey. It was the freedom to come he looked forward to, and that was enough to motivate him.

"I've been alive for four hundred years. I guess death is overdue."

With that, Peter turned to take his leave. "Goodbye." He said over his shoulder. With a huff of air, Peter seemed to muster every bit of strength he had, before twirling his left arm counter clockwise

"Open the way, fold time and space, through the portal I leave for another place."

The Cullen's stood in awe as they watched a bright light escape Peter's hand that formed a circle until the area inside it changed. Inside was a new place entirely. Peter had done exactly as he'd said: opened a portal.

"Holy shit." Emmett said in utter astonishment.

As Peter stepped across the portal it shut abruptly with a pop, and suddenly the Cullen's were completely alone.

Staring at one another, the three of them were in stunned silence. Of Course they were all accustomed to the supernatural, but adding magic to the mix of this crazy world meant it was even more dangerous than they'd originally thought.

"Whatever he's up to, it can't be good." Emmett said, knowing his family would understand he was referring to the vampire they were after. "The way he's racking up abilities and trying to control people with magic."

"He's staying one step ahead of us." Edward started out. "He must have known we were looking for him, considering he used this conjurer to distract us."

"He has her ability." Bella replied, as the words were filled with the pain of their shared loss.

"So how do we catch him?" Emmett asked, hoping one of them had a plan.

"We play with the blindspots of the ability" Jasper started out, knowing that ability a too well. Just the thought of her made his insides ache. "We bring Jacob with us."

 **A/N**

 **Thank you all for reading the second chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far. In the next chaoter Jasper will meet Verity. What do you all think their first impressions of each other will be? Let me know, and please leave me a review as it helps me to keep going!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jezzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 3**

The vibrant white ball had always resembled the first star one sees at night lto Verity. It twinkled and floated slowly in the air, as it lead the way to the vampire she'd cast a locating spell to find.

The area she lived in was so perfectly green and rustic with beautiful tall trees that seemed to curve over the street, thick brush and flower beds along the sidewalks, and old brick buildings with local shops and vendors.

She passed several humans as she sensed and tasted their auras. Some were pleasant and some ominous. It was a sea of emotions whenever Verity was near this many humans.A mixture of greed, lust, love, and laughter until they blended together like too much frosting on a cake. She'd grown use to how overwhelming it could be, and often concentrated on the task at hand.

The ball of light took a hard left, and she knew then it wouldn't be long. Swallowing, she closed her eyes before turning down the alley between two businesses along with the glowing light. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the light came to a sudden halt near the dark wooden fence behind both buildings.

Her mind was alert, as Verity kept one hand slightly raised and ready to cast if the moment called for it. When she'd reached the ball it quickly faded, alerting her to stop. She glanced around in the dark, waiting for the vampire to make itself known. She knew that the locating spell wouldn't steer her in the wrong direction, and if it wasn't there yet it would be.

Without the spells source of light, it was almost too dark to see, if she were human. The only light was up ahead coming from a nearby street lamp, but conjurers could see just as well at night as during the day.

Then, she felt it. A cold aura with a thirst for blood. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the aura. Her instincts were telling her to escape, urging her that a vampire- a natural enemy of her kind- was near and she was at risk of being bitten. Verity took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as the aura was now just moments from reaching her.

"Hidden from sight, make me blend within the night." It was a spell that couldn't be used for long. The power of invisibility was seductive, and it meant possibilities were almost endless for the user. Which meant just like most strong spells, Verity always chose to tread carefully.

As the aura was now almost there, a shocking realization began to settle as she felt it was not just a single cold aura drawing near, but four. With a gasp, Verity placed a hand over her mouth as four vampires suddenly came into view. It had been years since she'd seen one, and Verity had forgotten how fast they moved. One moment, they were a stream of blurred colors and the next they were pale figures with strikingly beautiful features.

"We're even closer, I can smell it." Emmett said as Verity eyed him curiously. He was taller and broader than the others with dark hair and a strong jaw.

"Wait." Edward raised his hand before turning to face Verity directly.

Her eyes grew large as her fear began to grow. How could he possibly see her, she wondered. Verity was too great a conjurer for the spell not to work. It couldn't possibly be that.. and yet, his eyes were on her.. _but how_ , she wondered.

"Verity Banks." Edward started out. His hands were raised as if to surrender or explain he wasn't a threat.

Surprised, Verity took a quiet step back. He knew her name, and she had never seen any of them before. Scared to share the same horrible fate as her mother, she turn to run, as Edward used his speed to stand in front of her.

"Please don't!" Edward hadn't meant to yell, but he couldn't risk her getting away. "We've come for your help, but also to warn you. I can read minds, that's how I know who you are."

Fear had kept her from paying attention until now, but his words had Verity curious. She took in his appearance, before focusing on his golden eyes. How was this possible, she wondered. Finally letting down some of her guard she focused on their auras, and beyond the cold brashness of a common vampire, was hope. Each of them carried it, and when she found their goodness, buried deep beneath their desire for blood, the hope was followed by a love for each other and their family.

With a wave of Verity's hand, the invisibility spell was removed. She'd never encountered a vampire with auras like theirs. It baffled her, but also proved that what she'd always believed was correct. Every being can redeem themselves.

"How are your eyes golden?" She asked him, curiously.

"Damn, is there nothing these wizards can't do?" Emmett said, amazed.

"Wizard?" Verity turned at his words. "That is a tacky made up human term. I am not a wizard."

Emmett smirked. "Touchy, aren't they?"

"We don't feed from humans. Instead we drink the blood of animals." Edward started out. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my family. My wife Bella, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper."

Verity glanced toward them as they were each introduced. She hadn't really taken the time to look at the one Edward had introduced as Jasper until then, and to her, he was utterly gorgeous. Normally, a conjurer's instincts would be on alert. Warning a conjurer to see beyond the beautiful mask. It was common knowledge among her kind that one of the vampires deadliest weapons was their beauty. It could ensnare even the strong minded, but for Verity, she couldn't seem to put up much of a fight when it came to this one. She was drawn to his muscular but lean frame, the color of honey in his hair, and the way it brought out the golden in his eyes. He was tall, and his posture carried a certain confidence and culture that she'd seen amongst men with a military background.

Forcing herself to look away, Verity faced the ground. She hoped he hadn't noticed her gawking. It wasn't like her to feel so flighty over a pretty face(though his was truly exceptional she thought).

"What do you need my help with, and what is it that you've come to warn me of?" Verity asked, as her eyes fell to each of them.

Jasper glanced her over carefully. She was beautiful, and anyone with eyes would only be kidding themselves if they said otherwise. Her long dark hair was thick and fell across her shoulder, in soft waves. She had vibrant green eyes with pouty lips and a thin nose. There was something gentle in her features that Jasper could only describe as graceful. Not just because of her beauty. No, there was something that made him believe with Verity came mercy beyond what one might deserve.

Feeling her emotions, Jasper assumed she'd somehow concluded she could trust them, as her mood seemed to shift. Originally Verity had felt so fearful and now, though she remained guarded, Jasper sensed she felt focused and curious.

"There's a vampire we've been looking for." Jasper started out. He could feel her attraction toward him growing, and the sudden urge to smirk made him cringe. There had only been one person Jasper had wanted to find him attractive, and since she was gone all he could feel was guilt. As if his initial reaction to the way Verity clearly felt was a betrayal to her memory. Pushing it a side, he continued. "We've been tracking him for sometime. He has the ability to steal other vampire's gifts."

A sudden wave of shock seemed to pour over Verity as she balled her hands into tight fists. Her reaction had Jasper thinking she knew him, but thought it simpler to ask Edward that later than to pry anything out of her further. He didn't want to overwhelm the one lead he had.

"We thought we'd found him in, only to discover one of your kind had tricked us. He had disguised himself with a spell to look, have the agility of, and even smell like one of us "

Verity's eyes grew big before interrupting. "He must have been a very strong conjurer. That would be an incredibly difficult spell. Why would he distract you like that-unless." She stopped as it seemed a memory was beginning to overtake her. As panic began to build inside of her, Verity knew without a shadow of a doubt now who this vampire was. Everything added up, and she couldn't escape where her mind was taking her all those years ago.

As her fear began to grow, Jasper realized he had to intervene. He worried if she were too afraid she might not help them, and it was clearly very easy for conjurers to not only hide exceedingly well, but get from one place to another just by merely opening a portal. He focused all his ability on calming her down until he was sure she was relaxed.

Edward, who had read her thoughts, had seen the pain she'd been through. It was a wound that had left a permanent scar on her heart. She felt the same way he had when he thought Bella was dead. She felt the same way Jasper had felt since Alice had been taken from them. Broken.

Verity sighed as the wave of calm came over her. Surprised at how relaxed she'd become, she glanced at each of them suspiciously, wondering if any of them had controlled her emotions. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to possess special abilities, and it was the only logical explanation to her current peaceful state of mind. In truth, Verity there were times when Verity would allow her mother's death to take her to a very dark place. Most times, Mags was there to help, ready to use a peace spell that made Verity feel as if she'd just happily consumed some delicious ice cream at Salt and Straw(literally the greatest ice cream Verity had ever experienced).

"Did one of you do that?" Verity asked, as her eyes met each of them.

"I can not only feel but control emotions at will." Jasper answered. "I just thought whatever was upsetting you, it was best that you remain calm."

His accent was southern and it made him all the more appealing, Verity had thought. But the way he spoke made her believe he had been alive for quite some time. He didn't look much older than she was before she had ascended fully(which typically happens for conjurers between the ages of fifteen and twenty), and from then on she'd reached full maturity.

Before she had a chance to speak any further, her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. She knew intuitively it was Mags, and as she pulled out her cell, she answered the phone.

"Before you say anything, I'm okay." Verity said quickly.

"Whats going on?" Her sister asked , sounding a little stressed.

Verity's eyes met each of theirs, as she contemplated her next move.

Edward had his arm around his wife, with Emmett to his left. He smiled as he read her thoughts. She was wondering what her vampire-despising-sister would think if she brought a hoard of them home. _Just do it,_ she thought to herself. If it meant catch the one vampire they'd intended to for years, Mags would understand.

"There are some people I need to bring home with me, Mags. And you're not gonna like it." She started out. "But they are after _him,_ which means we have our chance, Mags. After all these years, we can catch _him."_

* * *

 **A/U**

 **Thank you for reading the next chapter! I have been really enjoying writing this story! I really believe that Verity's kind and forgiving nature makes her a great fit for Jasper, and I hope you come to agree as this story continues. I won't rush their relationship too much but I also won't take an absurd amount of time bringing them together as well. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
